Ocelott Stews Veggie Tales!
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: It was bound to happen. Ocelott disobeys God and plays in the kitchen. Bob and Larry will teach her a lesson, and everyone gets stewed! Leave a review!
**Author's Note:**

 **Nothing to say here other than 'Don't take me seriously'! I'm a Christian, so you don't have to theorize about how I'm the Antichrist or against individuals of any religion. Enjoy the crack!**

 **Hit it, Crisper!**

* * *

Ocelott was falling off her house again when she landed on Soren, crushing him to a flat. Itscartooncookie saw it, and Ocelott was groundedgroundedgrounded! She was banned to the inside of her house for the next month because Itscartooncookie said 'Nonono!'.

Ocelott was sitting on the couch when she saw a Fifty Shades of Grey novel on a tabletop. She got interested, because (being a fan of colors) she didn't know that the dull color grey had fifty shades. She was about to read it and get herself locked in a dark world of immorality when she heard Itscartooncookie baking cookies in the kitchen.

She always wanted to go into the kitchen, but Itscartooncookie always told her that she couldn't because the kitchen would be dangerous!

Itscartooncookie spilled burning hot oil on his hands by accident and ran off screaming. He ran outside, kicked ove a fire-hydrant, and bathed himself in the upward stream. Because said stream was very strong, he was blasted upwards.

The cookie of opporitunity was on the table, and Ocelott... ate a banana! _Then_ she took the cookie of opporitunity. It didn't taste very good, probably because it wasn't tangeable, but Ocelott enjoyed it!

She ran into the kitchen before she heard a loud voice from the sky.

"Ocelott! Don't go into the kitchen!" It yelled. Ocelott looked up, realizing that it was in fact God.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Don't ask me questions! I am God!" The word 'God' echoed through the house.

"... why do you have a British accent?"

"It's because I am better than you."

"... okay..." Ignorantly, Ocelott walked into the kitchen completely disobeying God. This was bad. Someone had to teach her a lesson!

Ocelott went into the refridgerator and found a glass bottle filled with clear liquid.

"Water!" She shouted before reading the label. "Hmm... Vodka?... must be a really fancy water company!" She chided before screwing off the lid and taking a sip. The bitter liquid made her scream and drop the entire bottle. "Gross! I'm gonna sue Vodka!" She shouted before rummaging through the fridge.

"You know, it's not good when we disobey people in charge of us."

"What?! Who said that?!"

"Down here!" Ocelott looked in the crisper drawer, then her jaw rusted and fell to the floor. There was a talking vegetable. No! Multiply talking vegetables!

"I'm Bob the Tomato."

"And I'm Larry the Cucumber!"

"And we're here to answer your questions!" Bob and Larry smiled at Ocelott. She then picked up her jaw, oiled it, and screwed it back into place. Then she grabbed a chicken and brought it to the fridge.

"Is it a chicken or a duck?"

"We only answer theological questions... but you can ask again when we're on break!" Bob advised.

"Theology, huh?... can God make a rock that he can't lift?"

"What?!"

"Nevermind. That's a round argument. Anyways, uh... how can you talk?" Ocelott asked.

"We talk through our mouths." Larry replied. "We're here to teach you a lesson about obedience." Larry told her. Then, Ocelott had a flashback!

Tappy, tappy peanut!

"Go on..." Ocelott ran and grabbed a pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove and turning on the fire.

"Well, when you disobey someone, you could get hurt."

"Uh-huh..."

"Usually, when someone-"

"Uh... how many of you are there?"

"Well there's a whole gang of veggie friends! We're actually going to act out a story with a biblical moral to get our point across."

"Uh, can you call them all out, please?" She asked. So all the veggies came out, and Ocelott grabbed them and tossed them into the pot. They were stewed maliciously. After seeing them boil for a bit, Ocelott put on a scuba mask and leapt into the stew. By and by, Petra came to their house with a real hankering for stew, and she drank the whole pot, Ocelott and all!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Once again, don't take me seriously! I love Veggietales and Jesus, so there shouldn't be any real abuse. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
